The Best Story Ever Told By ME
by RiseOfTheDarkMoon
Summary: May Be Aliitle Hard to Read but It will be Fixed Later


The Best story ever told By (Me)

**Twas the night before christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring except for My Little Pony ,Oh yeah that's my favorite episode of Star Wars You know, the one with Harry Potter trying to catch all the Pokemon and then Jaden Yuki was on a quest to destroy the one ring, only to be attacked by the Fire Nation, so he joined forces with Luffy in search for the Holy Grail only to find out it was a turkey sandwich and he only likes roast beef then Spock went back in time to help Master Chief protect the secret formula of the Krabby Patty from Sharknado where suddenly kirby travels in the magic school bus with Sebastian the crab to rescue iron man from the tardis then the awesome final battle where Bruce Wayne transformed into a sailor scout to defeat frieza before kidnapping Jessica Rabbit after Slender Man ate the cake made by Amy Rose for Mario, but Ezio snuck up and murdered Alex Wake allowing Gordan Freeman to become Rayquaza, after going through the magic Portal of Pinkie Pies then Felix the Cat sent Darth Maul to assassinate Triple H, But then Ethan Mars used the chaos emeralds to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon thus ending the eternal struggle between WhoVille and Racoon City as Robin meets Roger Rabbit and they team to fight Super Meat Boy, only to find out it was Morgan Freeman when Naruto fights mickey mouse for a piece of banana creme pie which is spontaneously flung onto a creeper that explodes then Superman and Mickey Mouse kidnapped Edward Elric in order to find out where Cloud was hiding from Ganondorf as Commissioner Gordon used the Philosopher's Stone to defeat The Lich King's army of Koopa Troopas after that Goku came and everyone together killed homer simpson and kirby just became a pimp and meg just randomly died then they all joined darth vader for tea time when suddenly Godzilla destroyed them all but luigi saved them all while smosh came and said for everyone to join in on a harlem shake gangnam style cross over Then they had to fight superman then there was the the two-part season finale that ended with Captain Planet teaming up with Macho Man Randy Savage to stop Captain Crunch from stealing all of the dragon balls and before Skeletor goes Nine tails fox and Mike Aruba comes to save the day as always after that Ronald mcdonald had a big mac while he sword fought the burger king as soon as fluttershy just randomly burst into flames then jake gyllenhaal asked in what episode do you finish the expert challenges when he was turned down by sakura while snape and bowser searched for the power of greyskull then outta nowhere stewie and maggie accidently start the zombie apocalypse with a lawnmower as metropolis started crumbling as it got hit by the moon from majora's mask but all this can wait till shaggy scooby fry and bender fist fight on top of the empire state building but suddenly Machinima started a war with pewdiepie after the apocalypse was over they all enjoyed a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken then Egoraptor showed up while all this was going on the true masterminds behind this Was Game theory then Jigsaw came and said Hello I Want to play a game I've Got Yahtzee and candyland then batman and the grinch teamed up to steal christmas then arceus and notch got into a fight but chuck norris won the fight anyways this was all after Obama starts WW3 and it tears America and the world apart, then the AVGN takes advantage of the chaos, and brakes into Jack Tramiel' house, stealing the legendary sword from "Sword Quest". He then led an army of nerds to the White House and became king of the realm of Nerdom. After his death, his daughter founded the "AVGN foundation" and turned his basement into a museum little to their knowledge barney had taken over the world then sonic the hedgehog appeared for brawl but he had to invite snake too then bugs bunny appeared then goku yelled Oh my god its mickey mouse i love nickelodeon. the moral of this story revolves around vegeta the prince of persia and savior of the mushroom kingdom known for his ability to never win fights,But this can wait until Selen dehaan Performs the Puppy Bowl in the Neko Stadium located in atlantis the sunken underwater city in the sky inside a volcano in its all because of what terry crews said he said "****Yo Dawg i Heard you Have a book for that,So I Gave you a book about the book that you had a book about Books".then winnie the pooh wanted his Hunny But tigger killed him before it could happen. just then my friend Barney Said I love you you love me so you can face my R.P.G,but you can call me the emcee assassin, i slice like Edward then Rise Kujikawa Woke up and found a mcdonalds Wrapper and this wrapper said ****You have been accepted into the esteamed Hope's Peak Academy.**


End file.
